Month Calenders
Months and Holidays The standard Galactic Calender is broken down into ten months, divided into thirty-five days each. There are various locally observed and galactic observed holidays scattered throughout the year. Holidays Fete Weeks Fete Weeks or Festival Weeks on Coruscant and across the galaxy came in three forms, a New Year Fete Week, a Festival of Life, and a Festival of Stars. New Year Fete Week was the first five days of the new year as determined by the Galactic Standard Calendar, but before the first month. The Festival of Life, which originated in the Core Worlds, consisted of five days between the sixth and seventh months. It was marked by parties, get-togethers, and gift-giving. The Festival of Stars was another celebratory week between the ninth and tenth months of the year that celebrates interstellar space travel. Many beings took vacations to other planets to mark this occasion. The festivities concluded with the Galactic Fair (Imperial Fair during the Galactic Empire). Information on the Remnant's celebration of these weeks or the holidays is yet to be determined. Holidays (Local and Galactic) There were many holidays in the galaxy. Tapani Observed Holidays *Expansion Week came just before the upper class Capital Season. It fell between the months of Selona and Telona. *Harvest Day was first observed by the original settlers of the sector. The exact origins of the holiday are have been lost over time, but it was believed that the settlers traditionally commemorated the time of harvesting their crops on this day. In later years, it was simply a day off from work. Harvest Day fell between the months of Yelona and Relona on the Tapani local calendar. *Productivity Day fell between the months of Nelona and Helona. *Tapani Day was held annually just after the month of Kelona, and before the month of Selona. *Shelova Week was a traditional Herglic holiday that celebrated commerce and family, two things which are interrelated to the Herglic race. Shelova Week was a time to exchange gifts, make new business alliances, discuss trade arrangements, and spend time with family members. As the Human population of Tapani Sector began interacting with the Herglics, they too began celebrating the holiday, although many Humans simply take vacation instead of also developing business partnerships. On the Tapani local calendar, Shelova Week fell between the months of Helona and Melona. *Winter Fete was a holiday which originally marked the winter equinox on the planet Pelagon. The settlers there were the first to celebrate Winter Fete, and when they began settling other planets in the sector, the holiday went with them. Over time, the holiday was modified to coincide with Coruscant's Fete Week. In the Galactic Civil War-era Tapani local calendar, Winter Fete fell on the very last week of the year, following the month of Welona. *Independence Week in the Freeworlds Territory within Tapani sector was from 10th of Relona through the 15th. It celebrated the Freeworlds separation from the Expanse. Other Observed Holidays *Life Day was a Wookiee holiday celebrated on Kashyyyk. *Mofat was a Polneye month or season. Plat Mallar reported that the Yevethan attack on Polneye took place on the 40th day of Mofat. *Month of Plenty was a Weequay holy season that honored the moon god Quay. Temples on the planet Sriluur which were dedicated to Quay had an open skylight in their roof which allowed Weequay priests to track the moon's progress during this month. *Thulpin was the name of the summer growing season on the planet Draenell's Point. It lasted about 14 standard months, making up about a fourth of the planet's long year. *Boonta's Eve on Tatooine. *Carnival Week, a patriotic Imperial holiday on Coruscant. *Cordel Cove Winter Carnival on Neftali, celebrating the ice planet's natural beauty. *Republic Day, annual event celebrating the foundation of the Galactic Republic. *Empire Day, annual event celebrating the foundation of the Galactic Empire. *Harvest Day was an annual festival celebrated in the city of Mos Eisley on Tatooine. *High Day, a galactic holiday. Year Calender (by Months, including Fete Weeks) Elona (Month 1) Kalona (Month 2) Selona (Month 3) Telona (Month 4) Nelona (Month 5) Helona (Month 6) Melona (Month 7) Yelona (Month 8) Relona (Month 9) Welona (Month 10) Category:Events